


Drabble: "Sometimes I Hate My Job"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4239564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama





	Drabble: "Sometimes I Hate My Job"

TOS drabble "Sometimes I Hate My Job" [PG] (K&Mc, 1/1)

Title: "Sometimes I Hate My Job"   
Author: Laura Goodwin   
Series: TOS   
Part: 1/1   
Rating: [PG]   
Codes: K&Mc  
Summary: Kirk makes a poor patient

=================================

 

Kirk got banged up again. He was hurt enough to be confined to bed and hale enough to be a brat. Bored, Kirk amused himself by defying McCoy's orders in a hundred small ways.

McCoy reached the end of his tether when he caught Kirk trying to learn a new dance step from a pretty crew-woman who had dropped by for a Band-Aid.

"Get your butt back in that bed and keep it there or I'll sedate you and put you in restraints!" McCoy bellowed.

"Promises, promises!" Jim cackled with evil glee.

Tempting.

Instead, McCoy punched out and sedated himself.


End file.
